Le Dominant
by LoloSawyer
Summary: "C'est rien. C'est un fantasme. Je le veux. Je ne désire que lui. Je veux qu'il me regarde, je veux qu'il m'ordonne, je veux entendre ses envies les plus profondes. Je veux être à lui, juste le temps d'une seconde." Eren vit sous une pression fréquente. Il est torturé parce que l'homme qu'il veut, cet unique dominant, est de l'autre côté de mur. Et qu'il ne peut pas l'atteindre...
**Putain, je suis rouillée! J'allais balancer ce chapitre sans aucune présentation ni mot xD**

 **Bref, ceci n'est pas une nouvelle histoire, c'est un Two-Shot. Ce qui veut dire juste, deux chapitres. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ceci est la première partie de cette histoire particulière. Le titre en dit déjà pas mal je pense, mais pour les sensibles, ne lisez pas cette histoire. Je rassure, rien d'horrible, pas de sang, pas de fouet mais il y aura quand même un peu de BDSM. Je me suis sentie inspiré par ce sujet depuis quelques temps (non ce n'est pas Cinquante Nuances de Grey qui m'a perturbée) mais j'avais juste envie de toucher à cette catégorie. J'aime bien toucher un peu à tout. Et puis Levi en Dominant, quoi!**

 **Faut jamais se priver, moi je dis. Bon, Eren est OCC c'est clair même si je considère qu'en réalité il est docile envers Levi (suffit de lire le manga où regarder l'animé et ça saute aux yeux d'un premier venu) mais là je parle du caractère. Je veux dire, je pense pas qu'il soit aussi "fleur bleue" que ça même si, on retrouve son côté où un truc peut tourner à l'obsession (dans le manga, c'est tuer les titans, et là c'est Levi!). Bref. Levi, lui c'est toujours le même!**

 **Bref rating M parce que vous êtes assez intelligents pour devenir présence de Sexe! Soit maintenant, soit plus tard...**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire et vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

 **Pardonner les fautes d'orthographes!**

* * *

Cette nuit, j'ai encore rêvé de ses yeux gris.

Ils étaient comme lui: obsédants et fascinants.

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut dans mon lit, le cœur battant et la lèvre inférieure tremblotante. Mon corps n'est pas en reste: j'ai l'impression de brûler, de vivre une véritable combustion instantanée. Je brûle mais de manière délicieuse et étrange. Ma respiration est aussi erratique que tous les matins suivants ces nuits éprouvantes, à ma plus grande honte. Je déteste cette sensation; elle me rend faible et addictif à un point alarmant. A chaque fois où je crois avoir atteint le pire, j'en veux toujours plus. Toujours plus de sensations comme celles-là, qui me font sentir si vivant et conscient d'un monde qui me reste irrévocablement interdit. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, une saveur amère et fade comparé à la véritable saveur, cette saveur dont j'ignorais tout.

Mais cette saveur n'est pas pour moi.

Je soupire et repousse le drap censé me faire office de couverture. Depuis quelques temps, je ne pouvais dormir qu'avec un drap; toute couverture un tant soit peu épaisse me semblait de trop. Je suis bon pour la douche froide. Cette idée ne me ravit pas; je déteste me laver à l'eau froide: c'est douloureux, piquant et ma peau trop sensible ne réagit pas toujours très bien à ce contact. Mais je ne vois aucun autre moyen pour apaiser le feu bouillant dans mes entrailles. A moins d'avoir quelqu'un sous la main. Mais depuis notre rencontre, toute personne à part lui, me paraissait insipide. C'est effrayant de constater qu'il n'y avait que lui pour allumer un tel feu alors qu'il n'apparaît que dans mes songes. Dans la réalité, je ne suis qu'un petit point extérieur à son monde privé.

Quand je me lève, mes jambes tremblent un peu avant de se faire fermes et plus solides. Je me dirige à la salle de bain pour ma douche matinale et quotidienne. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer la facture d'eau. Depuis qu'il a emménagé ici, la facture d'eau est devenu plus garnie que la facture d'électricité. C'est de sa faute de me donner des rêves aussi torrides. Bon, ce n'est pas réellement de sa faute si je me comporte comme un adolescent contrôlé par ses hormones à la con. J'ai vingt-ans, putain! L'adolescence est loin derrière moi et pourtant, je suis pire qu'un ado de quatorze ans! Je suis pathétique de reporter ma frustration sur un homme dont je ne sais absolument rien. Hormis le fait qu'il est devenu mon plus gros fantasme vivant.

L'eau froide est aussi désagréable qu'efficace. Je fermes les yeux et je me laisse aller, tout en résistant à l'envie de tourner le bouton de l'eau chaude. Inutile d'aggraver mon problème. J'ai tout mon temps aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas envie de le passer à me soulager dans ma douche. Les examens pour obtenir ma licence en droit approchent si vite que je ne réalise pas encore que bientôt, je serais diplômé et que je quitterais une bonne fois pour toute, le cycle scolaire et les études. Je suis en avance sur les révisions, et j'ai déjà terminé toutes mes dissertes et bouclés mes oraux. Un record quand je repense qu'avant, il fallait carrément m'enchaîner à mon bureau, ne serait-ce que pour terminer un petit problème de math. Bientôt, je serais considéré comme un adulte aux yeux de la société. Un adulte frustré et trop impulsif.

Ironique quand je pense que je rêve de me faire soumettre par mon voisin. Je me demande ce que mes amis diraient si ils savaient que j'ai comme fantasme sexuel, l'envie d'être soumis d'un parfait inconnu.

Ils seraient horrifiés. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas.

Je coupe l'eau. Le feu s'est éteint et je me sens un plus maître de moi-même. Je suis plus calme et posé. Je ne suis plus contrôlé par un désir insensé. Tant mieux. Je ne suis pas fou des émotions fortes. Je me laisse trop facilement surprendre, c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas non plus gaga des surprises. Quand je suis surpris, c'est simple, j'ai l'air d'un véritable poisson rouge: les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, au point de me briser la mâchoire. Ce n'est pas un spectacle très séduisant. Déjà que je suis pas particulièrement sexy, avec cette tête, je passe pour un demeuré repoussant.

Je me sèche à la va-vite et m'habille en vrac. Je ne fais pas d'efforts vu que je ne sors pas de chez moi. Je compte décompresser un peu, me détendre, refaire tomber la pression dû aux examens. Une invasion d'examens, de questions, de réponses. Des réponses qui détermineront tout mon avenir. J'ai bien mérité un petit écart. Un vieux jogging et une veste assorti serait largement suffisant. Je me dirige à la cuisine et me prépare à déguster un chocolat chaud. Je le savoure tranquillement, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Mais je ne pense pas spécialement à quelque chose. Je réfléchis à tout et à rien à la fois. Je pense à Christa et Armin. Leurs examens sont terminés depuis trois jours, ils doivent décompresser maintenant. Je donnerais tout pour être à leur place. Être enfin débarrassé de tout ce stress. Bientôt. Je pense à ma future voiture d'occasion que je pourrais enfin acheter avec mes propres moyens. Je pense au dernier film sorti au cinéma. Je pense au dernier livre que je suis en train de dévorer, un livre qui me fait autant rougir que rêver. Et je pense à lui, une fois de plus.

Je secoue la tête, chassant ces idées.

Ces idées ne vont pas tarder à revenir, hélas. Dès que j'ouvrirais le livre d'Éva Delambre, toutes ces idées indécentes reviendront au galop. Ce livre n'est pas bon pour ma libido mais je suis incapable de m'arrêter de le lire. J'en ai terriblement envie et besoin. Ça m'aide autant que ça me tue. Ce matin et cet après-midi, je pourrais le lire sans avoir peur de me faire surprendre et sans crainte de me faire déranger. Il me tarde déjà de le lire, c'est presque compulsif. Mes doigts tapent sur la table, d'impatience. Je finis rapidement mon chocolat, me brûlant la langue au passage. Ma langue picote quelques secondes mais je suis trop ailleurs pour y prêter le moindre intérêt. Je lave ma tasse, l'esprit déjà parti dans des lieux sombres et reculés, des lieux regorgeant de mystères et de plaisir. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir réaliser mes fantasmes avec lui, autant lire ceux d'une autre. Une personne pouvant réaliser ce que moi-même je ne pouvais pas.

Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte: m'installer dans mon fauteuil fétiche et m'y vautrer pour mieux plonger avec délice dans mon livre. Cependant avant ça, je ne souhaite prendre aucun risque et coupe mon portable et débranche le téléphone. Si je coupe ce dernier, c'est vis-à-vis de mes parents. Mon père et ma mère sont des vraies maniaques du contrôle. Tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas prévoir ni contrôler, les effraient. Ils ne s'investissent jamais dans quelque chose si ils n'ont pas la garantie de recevoir un dû en retour. Vu que mes examens approchent, ils paniquent encore plus que moi. Ils aiment me répéter combien ils ont sacrifiés pour pouvoir me permettre de mener à termes mes études et ô combien, ils attendent en retour. Je devrais trouver ça flatteur: ils sont complètement convaincus que je vais réussir sinon ils n'auraient pas tenter le coup. Seulement pour ça, ils veulent s'assurer que je me consacre bien à mes études. Oh et me priver de toute liberté sociale.

Pour eux, l'équation est simple: tout le temps que je ne passe pas à la fac, je dois le passer à réviser. Si je vivais encore avec eux, je suis sûr qu'ils m'auraient même fait sauté un repas sur deux pour ne pas gaspiller un temps si précieux. Le seul avantage à ne plus vivre avec eux, c'est que si je le veux, je peux facilement leur faire croire que mon téléphone a des problèmes et que je ne reçois pas toujours les appels. Même à distance, ils veulent me contrôler. Alors si ils apprennent que je compte passer ma journée à lire un livre érotique et attendre le moment propice pour croiser mon voisin, ils auraient une attaque. Je pense à eux avant tout: vos parents ne sont pas obligés de tout savoir. Je mentirais. J'aime ma mère et mon père, mais dans leur petit monde étriqué, tout est carré et chaque chose a une place. Sauf que depuis mes seize ans, je ne me sens ni carré ni à ma place à leurs côtés. Et manque de bol, je suis fils unique.

Une fois que je suis sûr que rien ne pourrait m'embêter, je pousse un soupir de bonheur et me dirige droit sur mon fauteuil avant de saisir le livre tant convoité. Sitôt que je reprends ma lecture à la page où je l'avais laissé, je me retrouve immédiatement coupé du monde extérieur, de mes amis, de ma famille, de ma vie. Plus rien n'a d'importance à part le récit personnel de cette fille éprouvant un fantasme peu commun. Un fantasme que je partage avec elle mais que contrairement à elle, je ne peux assouvir. Ce livre s'appelle L'Esclave. Rien que le nom communique le sujet spécial de ce bouquin. Il n'y a aucune surprise ni suspense; ce titre donne l'ampleur de l'histoire. Une femme rêvant d'être l'esclave sexuelle d'un homme. Je ne souhaite pas atteindre un tel degré; je ne veux être l'esclave de personne mais si je suis tant accro, c'est que cette femme et moi avons le même point commun: la soumission.

Et aussi, nous convoitons, avec une certaine folie des grandeurs, un homme en particulier. Pour sa part, un maître dans l'art de la matière, croisé sur un blog et moi mon voisin de palier, de quelques années mon aîné.

Même si la soumission fait partie des fantasmes sexuels fréquents, ça reste quand même un gros tabou avec la société. Que ça soit celle d'hier où de demain. Dans un monde où les femmes se sont ardemment battus pour obtenir le droit d'être respecté et obtenir les mêmes avantages que les hommes, il est tout simplement horrifiant qu'une femme puisse éprouver le désir de se soumettre à genoux devant un homme. Dans une relation dominant/soumise, la soumise est toujours la plus dénigré et méprisée parce qu'elle souhaite ça, elle souhaite qu'un homme la traite comme un objet sexuel. Rien ne l'y oblige. Elle le veut toute seule. Mon cas est un peu plus complexe: je suis un homme et je veux me soumettre à un autre homme.

Particulier, non?

Je ne peux pas en parler. Avec personne. Ni avec mes amis ni avec ma famille. Il n'y a personne avec qui je puisse discuter de mes... envies. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas facile de comprendre quand on est pas à la place de l'autre. Et ils ne sont clairement pas à ma place. Je ne leur veux pas, ça non. Je les comprends plus eux que moi-même à vrai dire. Je suis un garçon normal, j'ai grandi normalement, je n'ai jamais vécu de drame psychologique ni physique. Rien de tout ça. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Le jeune étudiant typique de vingt ans. Moi qui suis né de façon banale, qui ai vécu d'une façon banale et qui vivra et mourra d'une façon normale. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi je me sens oppressé? Bizarre? Et surtout pourquoi éprouver ce désir brutal, pourquoi éprouver cette soudaine envie de franchir ces limites sombres et inconnues? Je ne comprends pas. Et je ne veux pas comprendre. Je sais juste que c'est là, ancré en moi.

Et que ça ne veut plus partir.

En parcourant les lignes du roman, je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je suis jaloux d'elle. C'est stupide, cette fille n'existe pas, elle n'est qu'une héroïne d'un livre mais je l'envie. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle n'a aucune contrainte. Elle a eu le courage de faire en sorte que son fantasme devienne réalité, un courage que je n'aurais jamais. Je ne suis pas assez entreprenant. Les risques, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de les fuir. En plus, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Non, tout ça n'est qu'à cause de ma stupide curiosité et de mon incapacité à me cantonner à mon existence futile. Pour être plus précis, j'ai découvert par hasard le secret de mon voisin (qui n'en n'est pas vraiment un, ce n'est pas comme si il cherche à le cacher) et c'est là que tout a dérapé. Ma vie, mes rêves, mon sommeil.

C'est si typique que j'en ai presque honte: le héros de l'histoire craque pour le mec qu'il ne faut SURTOUT pas. Mais pour ma part, ce n'est même pas avoir un faible pour cet homme. C'est carrément cultivé une putain obsession! Je ne l'ai pas encore suivi ni envoyé de morbides lettres de menaces mais au train où j'en suis, je pense de plus en plus à lui, cet étape dans le processus psychopathe en herbe devrait être la prochaine. Je n'y peux rien, je l'ai dans la peau! Où c'est plus lui qui s'est planté dans ma peau! Je veux oublier, fermer les yeux, détourner mon attention mais ça fait belle lurette que j'ai abandonné. Je suis honnête avec moi-même: j'ai envie de lui.

Je veux m'abandonner entièrement à son bon vouloir.

Ça craint, non?

Mais je m'y accommode. Avec difficulté mais j'y habitude. Au début, c'était dur. C'est toujours aussi dur mais je fais avec, désormais. C'est foutu de toute manière. C'est trop tard, comme je l'ai dit, c'est au plus profond en moi. Je ne peux pas échapper à ça. N'existe-il pas comme pour les fumeurs, un moyen de se débarrasser de son envie de soumission sexuel? Sasha, grande experte rayon sexualité (je ne veux pas savoir comment) m'a déjà conseillé sur ce sujet, sans que je ne lui raconte toute la vérité. Sa réponse était très clair: le seul moyen, c'est de mettre en pratique ce fantasme. Sauf que mon fantasme implique mon voisin et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de lui. Voir, pas du tout. Je suis un enfant à ses yeux. Il me l'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi en ignorant mes regards appuyés, niant le désir que n'importe qui pouvait voir dans mes yeux alors que je le croisais dans les couloirs. Il se fiche pas mal de moi.

En parlant de lui...

Je jette à un coup d'œil à ma montre et me lève d'un bond. C'est l'heure!

Je repose mon livre sans faire gaffe et me précipite dans l'entrée. J'enfile mes chaussures à la hâte sans prendre la peine de faire mes lacets, c'est inutile je ne vais pas très loin. Je saisis mes clés et respire un bon coup avant d'essayer de prendre un air blasé. Ensuite, j'ouvre la porte et m'engouffre dans le couloir. Je vis au rez-de-chaussé, c'était mon souhait depuis le départ. Je n'ai pas à m'embêter en pensant au bruit de mes pas où de l'aspirateur. Je vis dans un petit HLM à deux pas de l'université, très pratique. Cependant l'HLM est quasiment inoccupé. Tous les étages ne sont pas pleins, le propriétaire cherche encore de futurs locataires. Je me glisse dans l'entrée, là où sont disposés les boîtes aux lettres. Je prends mon temps pour ouvrir la mienne et je ne saisis pas tout de suite mon courrier. Je ne bouge pas et j'attends, écoutant attentivement le silence qui ne devrait pas tarder à se rompre.

Il devrait bientôt apparaître.

C'est génial et horrible d'avoir un gros faible pour son voisin de palier. Horrible, parce que quand je rêve de pouvoir souffler et d'essayer de sortir ces idées lubriques de ma tête, ce n'est pas l'idéal de savoir que la source même de mes fantasmes se trouve de l'autre côté du mur. Pas facile du tout. Mais génial, parce que je peux le voir quand je le veux. Seulement le matin et le soir, la semaine. Et quelques fois, j'arrivais à l'apercevoir le week-end avec un peu de chance. Mais même si ce n'est que rarement, je trouve ça plus excitant. C'est comme un jeu. Je joue avec le feu et il me tend de lui-même le briquet. Il sait ce que je fabrique. Il est pas débile au point de ne pas trouver ça étrange qu'il croise son jeune voisin plus que tous les autres réunis. Il sait mais il ne dit rien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il m'accorde son consentement silencieux.

Je ne peux pas concrétiser ce fantasme, je ne peux que seulement l'imaginer, le reproduire dans ma tête. C'est terrible de penser tout le temps à la même chose. Au début, ce n'était qu'une vague pensée, sans importance comme une petite lueur dans le noir mais la la petite lueur a gagné en intensité encore et encore. Désormais, je suis carrément ébloui. Alors, je peux bien profiter d'avoir la chance de l'entrapercevoir. Il n'y a rien de mal à juste regarder. Juste regarder et rien d'autre.

Un bruit retentit et me fit sursauter comme si j'étais pris en flagrant délit alors que je faisais quelque chose de très mal. Dans un sens, je faisais quelque chose de mal. Je me sentais presque coupable. Je veux dire, comment définir un mec qui prend vingt minutes pour prendre deux minuscules enveloppes pour pouvoir mater (sans aucune discrétion) son voisin de palier? Un détraqué obsessionnel. Je ne me reconnais plus depuis quelques temps; je ne suis plus moi-même. Je me comporte comme un dingue et je n'arrive pas à décrocher de ma drogue. J'aimerais tellement faire un saut en arrière, revenir à ce que j'étais, quand j'ignorais au plus profond de moi, mes envies sexuels. Mais on ne peut pas retourner en arrière et changer les événements.

On ne pourra jamais.

Des bruits de pas se font de plus en plus distincts. Il **_approche_**. Je n'entends plus que le bruit que font ses chaussures sur le sol. Dans un film, c'est le moment où le son est brusquement coupé et on n'entend plus rien mis à part un son de battement de cœur à l'approche du moment fatidique. Je me mets à respirer plus vite et tous les fibres de mon corps commencent à se tordre d'impatience. Je n'ose pas regarder l'endroit d'où il va surgir, je fixe un point invisible sur le courrier entre mes mains mais je n'arrive pas à lire l'adresse ni quoique ce soit. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Et soudain, sans même me retourner, je sais qu'il est là.

Parce que l'ambiance douce et monotone du matin laisse place à quelque chose de plus intime, une sensualité électrisante et terriblement étouffante.

Je me retourne trop soudainement pour paraître crédible mais à cet instant, ça me paraît futile d'y penser. En croisant ses yeux, ses yeux qui me hantent jusqu'à dans mon sommeil, il se produit le même phénomène qu'à chaque fois. Je ne peux l'expliquer ni tenter de le comprendre. Toutes les fonctions de mon corps s'interrompent, ma respiration se coupe et ma réflexion se met en stand-by. Seul mon cœur se met à accélérer au risque de frôler la mort. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je me laisse volontairement glisser dans la brume trompeuse qui m'enveloppe petit à petit et réchauffe mon bas ventre. Je le regarde, je le regarde et impossible de faire autrement. C'est trop dur et trop d'efforts inutiles. Et je n'en n'ai pas vraiment l'envie.

Je me retrouve piégé quand il décide à son tour, de ne plus détourner les yeux des miens.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me comprends pas. Avant ce soir-là, quand j'étais encore un étudiant modèle sur le point de décrocher son dernier diplôme, ignorant encore tout de mon côté lubrique et désireux, il n'était qu'un homme parmi les autres. Un adulte parmi des milliers. Un simple voisin, rien de plus, rien de moins. Un voisin qui part tôt et rentre tard. Un voisin qui salue poliment tout en maintenant une certaine distance entre vous et lui, une façon d'instaurer les barrières. Un voisin qui sort ses poubelles et s'occupe de ses petites affaires. Un voisin qui ramasse son courrier. Le voisin typique. Il faisait partie de mon décor comme je faisais partie du sien. Il ne représentait rien pour moi comme je ne représentais rien pour lui. Il ne m'intéressait pas. Un homme ordinaire à mes yeux, voilà ce qu'il était.

Aujourd'hui, j'en viens encore à me demander comment j'ai pu ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il était tout sauf banal.

Il est beau, c'est indéniable. Mais d'une différente façon. Sa beauté est différente. La beauté est catalogué classiquement sur le physique des gens: le sourire, le regard, la forme du visage, les courbes du corps, ses expressions, la chaleur que la personne dégage. Sauf que selon les dires de la société, Levi est laid. Il ne sourit jamais, il est indifférent, il ne dégage aucune chaleur, bien au contraire, il est aussi froid que la glace et un seul de ses regards peut effrayer un mafieux. Pour les autres, c'est le genre d'homme asocial qu'on évite, qu'on regarde mais juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne nous poignarde pas dans le dos. Pour les autres, il est comme ça mais pour moi... pour moi, il est magnifique. Je le vois avec mes yeux, je le vois tel qu'il est. Il fait peur, ça c'est sûr. Surtout à moi. Mais pourtant... pourtant je peux percevoir son aura puissante, totalement sauvage. Une aura dangereusement magnétique,et volcanique à vous parasiter les neurones, le cœur, les poumons, le foie, les jambes, toutes les parties de mon corps. Ses yeux gris sont glacials mais d'une profondeur troublante, il ne sourit jamais (Dieu m'est témoin si ça arrive, je filmerais cet événement) mais sa bouche exerce un attrait séduisant. Il ne montre jamais aucune expression mais ça le rend intéressant, intriguant. Et son regard glacial brûle toute mon âme.

Un seul mot pour le décrire: « déstabilisant. »

C'est une beauté froide.

Et cette beauté froide me dévisage intensément en ce moment-même alors que je me perds dans les contrées lointaines de mon cerveau.

Ma peau me picote agréablement et la température de mon corps augmente au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et que je ploie sous la pression de son regard. Mes jambes manquent de flancher mais je tiens bon. J'ai très chaud, tout mon corps se liquéfie sans mon accord. Toute cette pression me gêne mais pourtant, je la trouve douce et délicieuse. Problèmes mentaux, certainement. Ce n'est pas psychologique, c'est physique. L'irréversible attraction du corps. Je le désire, je le veux, je le souhaite si ardemment qu'il m'arrive d'avoir envie de pleurer de frustration. Ça me monte à la tête et ça me serre le cœur. Le temps s'étire en longueur et l'atmosphère se charge de plus en plus d'électricité alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvient à détourner les yeux. Il ne lâche pas prise. Il me fixe avec une lueur inconnue au fond de ses prunelles. _Libère-moi_... J'en suis incapable pour ma part, je suis prisonnier. C'est à lui de relâcher la pression, à lui de me libérer. Mais je ne souhaite pas spécialement qu'il me rende la liberté...

Tandis qu'on se regarde, je sens qu'il y a comme un échange entre nous. Un contact. Ce n'est pas physique. C'est plus... C'est dur à définir. On n'a pas besoin de parler. On se comprends. On se parle en se regardant. Je sais. Et il sait que je sais. Il sait aussi ce dont j'ai envie. C'est un non-dit entre nous. Il ne franchira pas la limite. Et moi non plus. C'est presque malicieux. Je ne connais rien de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, quels amis il a, si il a des frères et sœurs, je ne sais rien. Sauf _ça_. Et grâce à ce minuscule _ça_ , qui ne devrait pas compter, j'ai l'impression de le connaître plus que n'importe qui. De savoir quelque chose de capital. D'être un peu spécial pour lui. Parce que je sais. C'est absurde. Et minable. Mais je suis heureux rien que d'en connaître un minimum sur ce type fascinant. Ce qui est assez comique parce que jamais, je n'aurais daigné lui donner de l'attention si je n'avais pas appris son statut de dominant. J'aurais continué à vivre sans jamais m'intéresser ou penser à lui.

Je suis chamboulé à cause de lui et ses yeux, j'en suis retourné. Il ne me touchera jamais. Ses mains ne se se poseront jamais sur ma peau. Alors est-ce réellement ma faute si je réagis comme un chat en chaleur sous le poids de son regard? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience sur le sexe, je suis un novice. Et j'ai la prétention de m'imaginer dans les bras d'un tel homme expérimenté et cent fois supérieur à moi? Si je n'étais pas aussi fiévreux, je rigolerais de mon propre culot. Je me perds peu à peu dans le gris métallique qui me retient, qui m'empêche de m'envoler, je m'y plonge de plus en plus, toujours plus loin avec ce parfum inégalable d'inconnu et d'aventure... Le temps se détraque, s'arrête...

... et l'univers se remet en place.

Je me retrouve à fixer le mur blanc qui a perdu en intensité. Je cligne des yeux, hébété. La sensation d'engourdissement s'éparpille sans tarder et mes bras, mes jambes, mes yeux répondent de nouveau à mes directives. Je tente de refréner ma respiration trop haletante, comme après avoir couru un marathon. C'est douloureux et pourtant, je me sens étrangement bien. Comme récompensé après cette longue course épuisante. C'est lui qui m'a libéré. Il a lâché prise. Il ne me regarde plus. J'ai presque envie de couiner et de le supplier de me regarder encore plus. Je suis déçu, laissé sur ma faim. C'est trop vif et brutal. Je veux retrouver l'engourdissement qui avait paralysait mes membres. Mais il ne me regarde plus. C'est terminé. Il claque sa langue et je tressaille. Il est agacé. Est-ce à cause de moi? Je ne peux pas confirmer cette hypothèse car il passe à côté de moi sans daigner m'accorder plus de son temps précieux. Je suis redevenu une décoration. La porte claque derrière lui et le silence qui retombe me parait assourdissant. Toute la chaleur du moment est partie. Il n'y a plus rien sauf le silence et le froid.

Sonindifférence à mon égard me transpercent et me ramènent à la réalité. A ma réalité. Il n'est pas pour moi.

Je soupire, résigné et ferme violemment la porte de ma boite aux lettres. Avant de rentrer et de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je prends le temps de caresser du bout des doigts l'étiquette portant son nom, sur la boite à côté de la mienne. _Levi Ackerman..._

* * *

Je gémis bruyamment et plonge ma tête entre mes bras. Je suis allongé, que dis-je vautré sur mon matelas, qui depuis quelques temps, semble subir plus de pression que d'ordinaire. Je me blottis dans les draps et bouge énergiquement mes pieds, qui battent dans l'air à une vitesse montrant mon agacement. Je n'ai plus envie de lire ni de rien faire. Tous mes sens se remettent peu à peu de toute cette intensité, je redescends des montagnes russes et la descente fait mal. Je titube encore un peu, je reprends conscience du monde extérieur et de la dur réalité dans laquelle je vis.

Un dominant. C'est un dominant.

Jusqu'à peu, je n'avais jamais réellement pensé au sexe et à tout ce qui l'impliquait. Pour moi, c'était commun, tellement basique que ça ne capturait pas plus mon intérêt que ça. Le sexe, c'est avec quelqu'un que tu aimes où alors juste pour s'amuser où encore, une tentative d'oublier que notre n'a aucun sens, qu'on est un gros naze et qu'on veut pas assumer d'en être responsable.

Je n'avais jamais envisagé que le sexe pouvait se transformer en un besoin aussi vital que l'eau. Pour certains, c'est faux où stupide, mais le jour où quelqu'un ressentirait le quart de ce que je ressentais pour Levi, alors j'accueillerais ses critiques les bras ouverts.

C'est pas de l'amour. Pas de petit cœur, pas de petits oiseaux, pas de jolies fleurs. Pas de sentiments. C'est juste de l'envie. J'ai envie de lui. Tout le temps. Le matin, le midi, l'après-mi, le soir et même la nuit. Je veux que ses mains touchent mon corps, caressent ma peau, joue avec mes sens au point de me faire perdre la raison et de me faire oublier mon nom. Mais surtout, je veux qu'il me désire. C'est encore plus fois que l'envie de sexe. Je veux son attention, je veux le rendre incapable de se retenir de me vouloir, je veux qu'il ne veuille plus rien que moi. Je ne veux que lui, c'est viscéral. Obsessionnel

C'est infernal. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou parce que je n'ai personne à qui parler. Personne pour comprendre. Personne pour me rassurer où me tenir la main, m'indiquer la marche à suivre.

Mes yeux fixent le mur derrière lequel il se cache, ce mur qui nous séparer lui et moi. Et je repense encore à cette fichue histoire de photo, de club, de découverte. Une toute petite photo avait détraqué toute ma vie. Bon je suis encore jeune, je vais vivre encore longtemps si Dieu le veut mais désormais, je me sens incapable de continuer à vivre sans savoir, sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

Ce que qu'il pourrait avoir envie de me faire.

Je serre les dents et secoue ma tête si fort qu'un médecin me hurlerait dessus. C'est tout bonnement abominable de ne pas pouvoir penser à rien d'autre. On appelle ça un psychopathe, hein ? J'essaie de calmer ma colère contre le monde entier, contre l'univers, contre ce voisin qui me refuse ce que je veux et contre ce débile, ce profond imbécile de Marco qui lui, m'a fait prendre conscience de ce que je voulais réellement.

Ce putain de Marco.

Lui que je considérais comme un bon ami, sympa et un peu niais ainsi que stupide sur les bords (faut l'être pour être amoureux d'un pauvre connard qui ne veut pas vous donner l'exclusivité!) m'a prouvé que même le plus innocent des chatons est en réalité le plus dangereux. Je voudrais bien me le faire, de façon à ce que toute envie de se mêler de mes affaires lui passe, mais Jean me ferait aussitôt la peau. Même si ce bâtard dit qu'il ne souhaite rien d'autre que du bon temps avec lui, je sais pertinemment qu'il est amoureux de lui. Tout le monde le sait, même le président de la fac ! Quel couple de cons ! Entre un qui s'amuse avec tout ce qui y a moins de vingt-cinq ans, avec un vagin où un pénis, et l'autre qui trouve génial comme idée de m'envoyer la photo de mon voisin entrant dans un club de BDSM !

Seigneur, je sais pas ce qui a traversé la tête de ce type à ce moment là mais ça me dépasse. Il devait être curieux où amusé (pas étonnant quand on « sort »avec un débauché!). Bon, il était clair qu'il pouvait pas se douter qu'en faisant ça, ma vie ne se succéderait qu'ensuite que de rêves érotiques et de factures d'eau exorbitants.

Certes tout est de sa faute mais c'est aussi la mienne.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire que ça serait excitant de le voir à l'œuvre ? D'abord, c'était innocent, je ne me calculais même pas dans le schéma et après avoir tenté d'imaginé la scène avec rire et moquerie, une image de ses doigts descendant paresseusement sur mes côtés avant d'atteindre mes hanches avait tout fait foiré. Une toute petite fraction de seconde d'imagination et voilà, on devient un obsédé sexuel dépendant.

L'imagination, c'est l'ennemi.

Après, il y a d'autres petites images qui se glissent dans le cerveau et après on comprend plus rien, si ce n'est qu'on ne désire plus qu'une chose.

Que ça se réalise. Que tous ces fantasmes ridicules deviennent _réels_.

Je ne rigole pas.

Levi Ackerman n'aurait été rien d'autre qu'un voisin sans cette fichue photo. Rien d'autre. Je serais toujours passé à côté de lui sans plus, sans le regarder non plus. Un être parmi tant d'autres, qu'on voie partout. J'aurais continué à faire comme si il n'existait pas. Si je le croisais, je lui aurais accordé un hochement de tête poli. Peut-être un vague sourire. Et j'aurais continué à essayer de construire ma vie selon les attentes des autres, selon la déontologie de la société conservatrice. Je serais passé à côté de la chose la plus éprouvante et excitante de toute ma vie. Et les yeux fermés.

Je maudis Marco, et je maudis ce jour où j'ai réalisé que tout ce que je désirais était insipide, et qu'un autre monde, un monde dissimulé derrière ce mur, était si proche, à portée de mains et mille fois plus intéressant, plus torturant... plus dangereux... Je peux choisir ce chemin, je peux le prendre, j'en ai tellement envie mais la ce que j'ai plus envie que tout, c'était de le prendre qu'avec une seule personne, _lui_ et personne d'autre. Il est tout ce que souhaite, tout ce dont je désire.

Si seulement, je pouvais être à sa hauteur.

Si seulement, je pouvais exister à ses yeux.

Je veux qu'il fasse de moi son soumis.

* * *

J'ai passé une journée de merde.

J'ai juste attendu toute la journée qu'il revienne.

Vous savez ce que ça fait quand chaque objet, chaque seconde, chaque pensée nous ramène toujours à la seule et unique chose ? Qu'on se torture, qu'on a mal au ventre, quand on est compressé et qu'on se sent mal ? Tout ce stress, toute cette torture qu'on s'inflige parce que passer à autre chose, serait trop décevant ? Devenir fou. Se bouffer les ongles. Marcher dans toute la maison. Je ne veux plus faire semblant. J'en ai marre de faire semblant. Je suis fatigué et je suis devenu une véritable boule de nerf vivante. N'importe quoi peut me faire sortir de mes gonds où au contraire, me faire pleurer comme un enfant de trois ans. Je ne veux plus de ça.

Je souhaite l'aventure, l'adrénaline.

Mais...

Je vais continuer à faire semblant. Je vais continuer à mentir. Je vais continuer à dépenser dans des livres érotiques, lire un bonheur que je ne goûterais jamais. Je vais continuer payer des factures d'eau énormes. Je vais continuer à l'observer dès que je le peux. Je vais continuer de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire ni rien tenter. Je vais continuer de faire semblant de pas savoir alors que je sais. Je vais continuer cette vie si triste et si affligeante. Et je continuerais éternellement à désirer Levi Ackerman.

Voilà le grand chemin que je choisis. Le plus sûr et le plus lâche.

Mais le meilleur pour tout le monde.

Oui, c'est mieux comme ça.

Alors, autant ne rien changer.

Je me lève mais toute la joie de se matin a disparu. A vrai dire, je me morfonds plus qu'autre chose. Je me fais du mal mais j'aime me faire du mal. Ne pas le faire serait encore pire comme douleur. Je le veux le voir. Une dernière fois. Encore une fois. Toujours une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Cette obstination à me détruire me bouleverse. Peut-être que tout arrêter est pire ? Pire que que tout, pire que rien, pire que de redevenir rien.

Merde, à force de philosopher, je vais louper son heure ! Je jette un coup d'oeil affolé autour de moi à la recherche de ma chaussure droite. Je panique presque. J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à temps. De laisser passer cette chance. Tout le stress a disparu, il ne reste plus que l'excitation. Je vais le voir, je vais le voir ! C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Vite, vite !

Je finis par la trouver et je pousse un petit ouii de victoire. Un sourire se fend sur mon visage et j'enfile maladroitement cette basket au risque de me casser la figure où de me prendre la porte. Je sors en courant, je ne me retiens pas. A quoi ça sert ? Ces petites minutes de folies sont les seules où j'ai le droit de ne penser qu'à moi. Uniquement qu'à moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit mais je décide de le prendre ! C'est le seul risque que je peux prendre, le seul truc pour lequel je me mets à découvert sans crainte ni hésitation. Je fonce sans me retourner.

Le chemin menant aux boîtes aux lettres me paraît si long ce soir. Il n'y a pas un bruit qui brise le silence à part moi, le sol qui gémit sous mes chaussures, mes mains qui cognent contre chaque recoin et ma respiration qui trahit mes attentions sensés être rien d'autre qu'une simple vérification qu'il n'y a pas eu une lettre dans ma boite.

Je ne prends pas la peine d'allumer la lumière dans mon agitation. Grave connerie. Il va allumer, il va me voir dans le noir et cette fois, il va vraiment me démolir. Où envisager de dénoncer à la police. Où pire à mes parents. Mais je ne réfléchis pas. Mes pensées tournent trop dans ma tête, elle sont diverses et m'assaillent de toute part, mais je n'écoute pas une d'entre elles ni la raison qui me hurle d'arrêter ce truc avant que tout parte en fumée.

C'est si bon de n'écouter que ses pulsions destructrices.

Il n'y bien entendu personne. Il fait noir, je ne distingue presque pas les boites aux lettres. Je m'avance un peu à droite pour trouver l'interrupteur planqué. Je me trouve bête de m'enflammer juste pour le voir, c'est rien du tout. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'y songer. Ma main n'atteint pas l'interrupteur.

Parce qu'un bruit se fait entendre, qu'une main puissante et bouillante saisit mon bras si mince à côté et que je me retrouve planqué brutalement contre le béton gelé du mur, prisonnier, pris au piège par un corps qui bloque la moindre issue de sortie.

Je suis paralysé. Figé. Effrayé. J'ai peur. Mais je ne me suis jamais autant senti en sécurité que là, tout de suite. Dans les bras d'un homme sans visage. Des bras dont j'ai mille fois rêvé autour de mon ventre. Les mains qui referment petit à petit leur prise sur mes bras, au point de me faire certainement des bleus, sont les mains, les doigts – qui dans mes pensées les plus honteuses frôlent mon visage et mes lèvres avec taquinerie. Ce corps solide appuyé contre mon dos, contre lequel je me laisse aller, en bavant tout éveillé. C'est réel. C'est réel. Je suis terrorisé mais je suis encore plus électrifié de ce contact. Des miliers de petites décharges électriques se faufilent à travers mes bras, mes jambes, mes pieds, mon cou, mon visage, partout. J'ai chaud. Je suis mord de chaud.

Mon bas-ventre explose de tout ce plaisir dû à un simple contact. Une petite bulle qui vient enfin d'éclater et se répand à une vitesse alarmante.

Et j'attends. J'attends qu'il parle. J'attends un geste. J'attends qu'il me frappe pour oser le mater tous les jours. J'attends que la police débarque et m'arrête pour harcèlement. J'attends qu'il m'humilie. J'attends après lui.

Il ne bouge pas pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Rien ne vient briser le silence oppressant. J'ai vraiment peur. Et j'ai terriblement envie de lui. Plus que jamais. Plus que tout. Maintenant.

Je ne fais que ressentir sa présence, je savoure sa peau contre la mienne, je bénis cet instant. Que rien ne vienne briser ce moment où alors tout est possible. Où je peux prendre le chemin en ayant pleinement le choix.

 _Ne fais rien. Fais quelque chose. Par pitié._

Avant même de réaliser, ses mains me lâchent et elles descendent lentement le long de mes côtés, caressent, sans le toucher, mon bassin et se posent sur mes hanches qui tremblent. Je tremble de partout. C'est comme dans mon rêve. Mais ce n'en n'est pas un, hein ? Je crois que si je me réveillais dans la seconde qu suite, j'aurais beaucoup plus mal que jamais dans toute ma vie. Ses mains se font plus fermes et il se serre contre mon dos, mais pas de façon tendre ni intime, plus pour m'intimider, pour faire monter la pression.

Il se penche et son souffle effleure le lobe de mon oreille. C'est la chose la plus érotique que j'ai jamais vécu. Il ne parle pas tout de suite. Il me fait patienter, il joue avec ma peau et mon appréhension. Il se joue de moi. C'est horrible. Mais s'il vous plaît, qu'il ne s'arrête pas, je veux qu'il s'amuse de moi encore plus.

Et ses lèvres finissent par briser le silence :

\- Je t'attendais.

Ce monde qu'il a longtemps refusé de m'offrir, il me l'ouvre ce soir. Juste pour une nuit, même moins. Je n'en suis que l'invité.

Une simple visite qui me conduit tout droit à ma perte.

 _J'espère rester perdu dans son monde pour l'éternité._


End file.
